Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to gloves and, more particularly, to a glove for use by a person engaging in an activity such as weightlifting and other activities in which an object is gripped by the hand.
Related Art
People engaging in activities such as weightlifting where the grip on an object is important commonly use gloves to protect their hands and to get a better grip on the object. A common problem with such gloves is a bunching or gathering of the material between the hand and the object when the hand is wrapped about an object such as the bar of a barbell or dumbbell. Such bunching or gathering prevents a person from getting a firm, continuous grip on the object.